Fontaine Nekton Quotes
Below are the quotes of Fontaine Nekton from the television series of The Deep. Season 1 23 episodes - Full Season Here Be Dragons "Ant, what are you doing?" '' ''"You're training a fish?" '' ''"To do what?" "You're training your fish to fetch?" '' ''"You're diluted." '' ''"How, Ant?" '' ''"How?" '' ''"A fish has like, a three-second memory, so, in the highly unlikely event you manage to train the fish, it will just forget what its learnt straight away." '' ''"You are diluted." '' ''"I'm gonna humor you, but I'm also gonna mock you when this doesn't work." '' ''"You named your fish, Jeffrey?" '' ''"You're diluted." '' ''"Can I get out now, Ant, or do you and Jeffery have other failures to show me? Ahh! Mom!" '' ''"No, he isn't." '' ''"He's in the study staring at some old map." '' ''"So we're going to Greenland to search for dragons, what do you think normal families do on a Sunday?" '' "Full stop!" '' '' ''"I saw . . . something. Bring us about!" '' ''"I'm not entirely sure. Wait! There!" '' ''"We're still twenty kilometers away from the Greenland coast. What's it doing out here?" '' "''How is it your turn in the White Knight!?" '' ''"Ugh! It was a Cucumber!" '' ''"You're taking your fish?" '' ''"But he got all that exercise playing fetch." '' ''"What's that - to the left, Ant?" '' ''"It's too big to be a tooth." "Ant, get out of there!" '' ''"Well, we found half of it." '' ''"Actually, then the other half of your boat was eaten." '' ''"This makes no sense. Trenches don't just open and close every forty years." '' ''"And we just blindly believe strange old men on piers now?" '' ''"Well, it sounds like a trench could close on us, or we could be eaten." '' ''"The earthquake originated somewhere around here, but I don't know what we're looking for . . . nevermind." '' ''"The seafloor just disappeared." '' ''"Yeah, dad, but you look at some pretty old maps." '' ''"According to the 3D scanners, the trench walls just keep going down. This trench is deep. Very deep." '' ''"Okay, this was totally worth it." '' ''"What are you doing!?" '' ''"Ahh! Woaah!" '' ''"Ant!" '' ''"Whoa! Ugh! Ahh-!" '' ''"Ahh! Whoa!" '' ''"Ahh!" '' ''"How are we not food!? Sure we're a round piece of metal and glass, but we have a soft, juicy inside!" '' ''"Get out of here!" '' ''"Whoa!" '' ''"Why is it leaving?" '' ''"Let's get out of here." '' ''"What about the homing beacon?" "Without the homing beacon?" '' ''"And, you wanna drown instead of being crushed!?" '' ''"No. No, I won't put it on! I won't leave you!" '' ''"There now it's no good to anyone." '' ''"Huh?" '' ''"No way. No way!" '' ''"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ugh! Huh?" '' ''"Whoa!" '' ''" *sigh* Okay, you were right, Ant. I should've had faith, in your fish. I'm sorry." '' ''"You want me to apologize - to a fish? Ugh. Sorry, Jeffery." '' The Dark Orca ''"I brought you another coffee, dad." "You mean with all the other coffee's you haven't drunk?" "It's a floating market, Ant. As in above water. Your fish doesn't do, above water." "Why?" "No, why would you wanna carry a fish everywhere?" "He's a fish." "Yep. That's exactly what that means." "No. this counts as your turn. It's not my fault you can't drive and wear your "fishpack"." "Fontaine's Development Log: Remember to make fun of Ant for having a Backpack Development Log." "(With Ant) Full of thieves and pirates, trust no one." "Can we trust this Dolos person?" "(Whispers) This Dolos guy creeps me out." "What are you doing!?" "We're not gonna leave you!" "Ant, come on!" "I think we lost them!" "Where are you going!?" "Ant. Kill the engines." "Then." "We're leaving." "Would you like another coffee you won't drink?" "Fontaine's Development Log: Find ways to deflate Ant's expanding head." "Rover this is Aronnax. We don't need thermal imaging. There's volcanic activity everywhere." "Ugh! Mom and dad were never going to take you out there with that much heat. And besides, you were too busy playing with your fish backpack." "Yeah." "I think he's speechless. Ooo! Ooo! I'll get a photo so you can see what Ant looks like when he's not talking! It may never. Happen. Again. Huh? Hmm." "I don't know. I thought I saw . . . something on the external cameras." "There's something under us! Something huge! Ugh! Ugh! Their gonna pin us down!" "ROVER! ROVER TO ARONNAX! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" "WHOEVER THEY ARE, THEY'RE COMING!" "Good luck, Ant." "Ant! Starboard side! You've got company!" "I'll try to slow them down! Discharging bilge tanks! Have a nice day." "Ant! Ant do you read!?" "Mom! Dad! The White Knight's systems are down! Ant's got no power! He's got no air! Ant!? Ant, do you read me!? "*sighs*" "Try to catch us now." "Ugh!" "We can't outrun them with only one prop!" "The volcano! It's gonna blow! We have to stop!" "Ugh!" "You can't be serious." "Twelve hundred degrees Celsius. "We've only got one prop!" "Thirteen hundred degrees." "Yeah! but I do!" "We're nearing maximum hull temperature!" "Seismic activity peaking!" "WHOA!" "The Dark Orca. Their turning back. Ha. Way to go, mom!" "Just as well you had the Jorange. Or Jeffery would've spilled all over the floor." "Fontaine's Development Log: Admit nothing." "Uhh, want your coffee on the table so it can go cold again, dad?" "Oh no. Now you're getting obsessed, Ant." "That's it! It's the same symbol!" A. I. M. Y. "Do you always keep a crowbar in there?" '' ''"Did you build the smoke machine, too?" '' ''"Isn't that you?" '' ''"You said there was a second part, Professor?" '' ''"*gasp* Matilda Marshal!? She's my idol!" '' ''"Of course we'll help!" '' ''"Just over an hour, Matilda." '' ''"No! We're coming now. I promise. You will be there! Fontaine out." '' ''"We'll watch from here. Thanks." '' ''"You're a little bit offended, aren't you?" '' ''"Whoa!" '' ''"Don't worry, Matilda. Everything's under control. We're coming. We just have to deal with an insane computer." '' ''"Umm - we're going to make sure the other vehicles are secure so that nobody takes them out through that reef. Because of - uhh - the danger." '' ''"Does this reef worry you?" '' ''"We're only a few minutes away, now. You'll be okay. Just hold on." '' ''"A. I. M. Y.!" '' ''"Whoa!" '' ''"Whoa!" '' ''"Whoa!" '' ''"Uhh. . ." '' ''"Whoa! Uhh, Ant? Are you there? Can you read me?" '' ''"Ant, we're stuck. A. I. M. Y.'s taken over the Rover." '' ''"No! A. I. M. Y. shut us down when we got too close to the reef!" '' ''"The Rover is hooked up to the Aronnax network! All of our vehicles are!" '' ''"What?" '' ''"(With Will) Cookies?" '' ''"It's not me." '' ''"Whoa!" '' ''"Intercept? Intercept what? Is - is that, Ant? Are we intercepting, Ant!?" '' ''"Whoa!" '' ''"(With Will) Whoa!" '' ''"(With Will) Whoa!" '' ''"Ahh!" '' ''"I don't know how you did it, but you just disappeared from the radar and GPS." '' ''"Ugh. Look out!" '' ''"(With Will) Whoa!" '' ''"You're - normally very opposed - to breaking things!" '' ''"Next time, instead of an unpredictable artificial intelligence, can we get a dog or something?" '' ''"Nobody knows more about failing then, Ant." '' ''"Tell her to come aboard the Aronnax! I wanna meet her!" '' ''"It's nice! We have cookies!" '' ''"Ugh! Well - get - get an autograph!?" '' ''"Well, it looks like the storm has finally cleared. You're on your own, now!" '' Digging Deeper ''"I asked Professor Fiction to send me something." '' ''"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." "Thank you." "I'm really not." "It's definitely one of those two thing's." "Uhh - what is it?" "What is that? A fish scuba tank?" "(Scoffs) Fishcam." "Wow! See this side of his fishbowl, see that side of his fishbowl. See this side of his fishbowl, see that side of his fishbowl." "Come on, Ant. The stunning entertainment that is 'Fishcam', will have to wait." "You accidentally dropped your cargo into the Mariana Trench?" "Whoops." "Where is it!?" "You know what! My package. I'm in the midst of making something and need it now!" "Nevermind. Where is it?" "I know it was right there. I left it right there! It's not 'there' anymore, though, Is it?" "You were the only other person in here. The list of suspects is pretty small." "(Scoffs) I took my own package, and hid it from myself?" '' ''"You're taking your fish?" "(scoffs) Fishcam. Right." '' ''"I can't tell you." '' ''"Sure, that could be exactly what I'm doing." '' ''"Maybe Jeffery left the door open. You're always saying how clever he is." '' ''"'Me' what?" "You did take my package, and I didn't take your fish!" '' ''"I didn't touch your fish!" '' ''"Do you really think I'd take Ant's fish on his birthday?" '' ''"Nope. I'm just leaving the Moon Pool. Why?" '' ''"Well, that wouldn't be the first door left open today." '' ''"Sure. Huh? Hello?" '' ''"Hello? Huh? Is there someone in here? Whoever you are, I should warn you! I have a giant metal claw and I'm not afraid to use it! Huh? Ahh! Jeffery! What are you doing in there? Seriously, Jeffery. What were you doing in the White Knight? Fontaine, you're asking a fish questions. It's not like he can answer. . . Fishcam! Oh no. If Fishcam just became useful, Ant will never let me forget it. Okay. Let's see what you saw." '' ''"(Recording) Wow! See this side of his fishbowl, see that side of his fishbowl. See this side of his fishbowl -" '' ''"Aha! I knew it!" '' ''"Huh? Huh. Who are you?" '' ''"Mom. Can you hear me? Are you there?" '' ''"Mom. Can you hear me?" '' ''"Arronax to Rover. Arronax to Rover. Huh!?" '' ''"Ugh. Well, that's just annoying." '' ''"Cutting communications. Someone's gonna have to fix that, I doubt you're gonna volunteer." '' ''"Please. I knew you were on board." "I did''. The fish told me."'' "Nevermind. So you're a weapon smuggler." '' ''"Jeffery." '' ''"The fish. Keep up! There's one thing Jeffery didn't tell me. What's the weapon doing down there in the first place?" '' ''"(Scoffs) Okay. I think we've got it all. Thanks." '' ''"Enough to show the authorities. I captured all of that, on Fishcam." '' ''"Ugh! Ugh! Mom, if you can hear me, pull up! Ant and dad are down there!" '' ''"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say you locked my mom in the engine room." '' ''"And that was really stupid of you. You don't trap the world's best submarine pilot in the engine room of a submarine." '' ''"What's the matter?" '' ''"Simple. I was born on a submarine." '' ''"Whoa!" "No, you've made a very big mistake. You've come onto our ship without knowing two very important words." "Up." '' ''"Periscope." '' ''"I'm so glad you caught that on camera." '' ''"Arronax to Rover." '' ''"Yeah, sorry. We had a bit of a problem with a stowaway weapon smuggler severing our communications." '' ''"We've called The Worldwide Oceans Authority. They're boarding the smuggler's ship as we speak. And, we put the stowaway in a locked storage cupboard. I'm calling it The Brig." '' ''"We even posted a guard." '' ''"We're fine." '' ''"I have him." '' ''"No, that's not meant. I - I didn't take him, I found him. And the package and - look. I'll explain it all later. Dad, it's just gone twelve a.m. in Guam." '' ''"You know I'm still on the line, right?" '' ''"What' better than making it to the bottom of the ocean?" '' ''"Why is that better?" '' ''"What's it like down there?" '' ''"(Laughs) Mermaids? You were expecting mermaids?"